


Day Off

by Interverse



Series: Assorted Bits of Cherryberry [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Anal Sex, Blue's a Perv, But It's Okay Red Loves It, Dacryphilia, M/M, Or Fully Public I Dunno, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, and a dick, slight humiliation, sub Red
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interverse/pseuds/Interverse
Summary: It's a typical afternoon shift for Red in Waterfall, meaning that he's dangerously close to perishing in the wake of his own boredom. He can't decide if he's doomed or saved when Blue shows up, however, no matter how desperately he had been wishing for entertainment.





	Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey, welcome. Watch out for all the gay shit ahead, unless it's what you came looking for.

Red had always loved Waterfall. It was quiet, dark, absolutely gorgeous, and hosted the closest things to stars he had the pleasure of experiencing. He’d stargazed in the soft, spongy grass that carpeted the ground here with Blue countless times when they were dating, but when the Swap monster had asked Red to marry him - a request that was instantly and tearfully accepted - he gained the pleasure of working under the shimmering canopy as well. At first, he loved it. Sitting at a sentry station all day in his favorite place and even being able to spend his lunch break with his fiance sounded pretty great to him. Alphys was a way better boss than his brother had ever been, too, so if he ever messed anything up, he only had to deal with an eye roll and a warning, rather than the slaps upside the face and degrading comments he had gotten used to in Underfell.

 

As time wore on, however, the novelty did as well. The job was still amazing compared to his old one in his universe’s Snowdin, but it grew boring. Each day felt longer, and it was apparently showing, because Blue offered to request him to be relocated to Snowdin so they could work together, but Red was way too shy to ever try anything like that. He’d already been blessed with so much, and he didn’t want to take more than he deserved. After all, it’s not like it was unbearable, really. If anything, the more comfortable lifestyle he’d been granted since moving to Underswap was making him more attuned to life’s smaller annoyances. He was sure that this little phase of his would fade soon enough.

 

But not today. The seconds were ticking by so slowly that he could practically feel them struggling through the air, and if given the opportunity, he’d rather spend the rest of his shift doing his least favorite chores back at the house he shared with Blue than stay at this damned station a moment longer.

 

“Woah, posture! No amount of massage can fix the damage that’s doing, you know.”

 

Red sat bolt upright in his chair, panic coursing through his body until he saw who had spoken to him and remembered that he was safe now. Nobody was going to hurt him, not here. Upon registering the words, he begrudgingly agreed to himself that yes, slumping over his desk and resting his chin on his arm was indeed bad for his back. He could feel a twinge in his spine already, and grimaced, but then put on a smile, giddiness sparking to life in his Soul. “Heh, yeah, I’ll work on it. But what’s the occasion, sweetheart? Lunch isn’t for another couple hours.”

 

Blue laughed  in that light and tinkling way of his, then walked around Red’s post before leaning down and pressing a kiss to the top of his skull. “I just wanted to see you, is all. Alphys granted me the rest of today up until lunch off.”

 

Red’s breath left him in a soft sigh, and he leaned to the side, allowing the warmth of Blue’s frame to support him. “Thank you.”

 

Another giggle. “No need to thank me, silly. I’m obviously happy to see you too.” Blue slowly stepped away from him, but Red’s grief at the loss of contact didn’t last long. The Swap monster reached under the desk, and retrieved the extra chair they kept handy for their lunches together. Blue unfolded it, and scooted it right up to Red’s seat. Impractical if they were to be eating, but perfect for snuggling.

 

Blue pulled Red close to him, and the scarred skeleton allowed himself to rest his head on his counterpart’s shoulder, sockets half lidded as he gazed up at the glittering ceiling of the cavern. “If you could name a constellation, what would you pick?” he eventually murmured, shifting when one of Blue’s strong gloved hands gently gripped his knee.

 

“Hmm… well, I suppose if it resembled anything very closely, I’d name it after that, but if not?” He began to run his hand up and down Red’s femur, the touch possessive and loving. “After you, of course.”

 

Red’s cheeks heated, and Blue looked at him, smiling as laughter glimmered in his eyelights. “Aw, look at you. So cute it should be illegal.”

 

“Shuddup…” Red weakly mumbled, averting his eyes and trying to quell his ever increasing blush.

 

“Nope.” Blue leaned in and planted two featherlight kisses on each of his crimson cheekbones, then ended with a much more demanding one on his mouth.

 

Red didn’t have enough coherency in his thoughts after that to even think of protesting, but when Blue’s tongue plunged into his mouth and greedily lapped at his, the knowledge that they were very much in public began to make itself known. Red couldn’t help but think that the action was a bit out of place when Blue broke away from his mouth to tenderly suckle at his neck, but any protests he might have managed were cut off by a sharp and strangled inhale when he felt one of Blue’s hands in a place it certainly shouldn’t have been.

 

“W-What are you doing?” he all but squeaked, squirming under Blue’s touch.

 

Blue pulled back to look at him, entire face locked into an expression that Red had seen way too many times to count. There was a distinct problem with this, however, namely that Blue only made that face when he was praising Red on how good of a cocksleeve he was being. “Aw, come on,” Blue purred, shifting to give himself better access. Red could only muster a whimper in response. Blue’s palm ground into his pubis, while his fingers traced the loops of his ischium, any previous gentleness that the touch had held nowhere to be found. “I mean, look how warm you are already.”

 

Indeed, Red’s magic had pooled at his pelvis against his will, making the bones there feel uncomfortable and hot, to himself and undoubtedly against Blue’s hand as well. It wasn’t long before a crimson glow was visible through the fabric of his shorts, prompting Red to cover his face up in mortification. Blue’s hand slowed, and when ten seconds had passed without Red uttering their safeword, it resumed. It was only another minute before Red’s magic completely disobeyed him, forming his cock and twitching up into Blue’s hand. He damned himself and his lack of control. Why was it that Blue could have him this aroused with such little effort? It seemed quite unfair, if he was being honest.

 

Blue, mercifully, seemed to be lacking his usual patience today. His hand wormed its way under the waistband of Red’s shorts, and gripped what it found. The Fell skeleton bit his tongue in order to keep himself quiet, tears pricking at the back of his sockets. Blue hadn’t taken his gloves off. The leather of them was soft and warm against his magic, each little fleeting touch Blue was giving him sending ticklish waves of sensation through his pelvis. One of Blue’s fabric covered fingers pressed against the sensitive slit at the tip of his cock and slowly rubbed there until precum seeped out and made the motion easier. Blue didn’t stick around for long after that, though, ignoring Red’s frantic, uneven breaths and continuing on as if all was right in the world. When the hand invading his space finally gripped him, Red whimpered, but then cracked a socket open when the other monster spoke. “Get up, love. I want you in my lap.”

 

Red leaned heavily on the desk as he obediently struggled to his feet, Blue’s hand tightly around him the entire time. The Swap skeleton was in his seat in an instant once he had gotten far enough out of the chair on his trembling legs, then pulled him right back down with his spare arm, strong and steady. Red whimpered now that Blue was beneath him, one arm wrapped around his ribcage and the other between his legs. Blue rested his chin on his shoulder, and lightly kissed his neck, the gentleness of the action counteracted when he roughly yanked Red’s magic out of his shorts.

 

His anxiety skyrocketed now that such an intimate part of his body was out in the air, in plain view from some angles, but he was distracted soon enough when Blue’s hand started moving on him. It was slow, but plenty to have him digging his claws so hard into his own palms that he was sure it would leave marks. He managed to remain silent enough for another minute until in one smooth motion, Blue rid of himself of his gloves, the dexterity of his practiced fingers in full effect when he continued.

 

Tears welled up in Red’s eyes. This probably wouldn’t be so bad if he was allowed to make noise, or if they weren’t _in public_ , but he could already feel an orgasm on the horizon. Blue’s hand squeezed him so tightly as it slid up and down his length, with a little twist of his wrist on each downward stroke. Blue was murmuring into the side of his skull, detailing all of the things he wanted to do to him once they were home. He always seemed so prim and proper on the surface, but Red and Red alone knew that in some circumstances, that couldn’t be further from the truth. But even with all of the insane things that Blue had convinced him to try, this had to take the cake. What they were doing was normal enough, but the knowledge that anyone could walk past his station at any time was absolutely and utterly horrifying. Or at least it should have been. Red was leaking so much that Blue’s hand made a small squelching noise every time it rose; which was often, as his pace had started to increase.

 

Everything around him seemed to slow when he heard a footstep scrape in the gravel down the path. Blue stopped talking, but his hand only sped up. Red bit down so hard on his tongue that his entire mouth was soon bathing in the taste of its own blood, the liquid magic pooling beneath his tongue just as his tears were on the rims of his eyesockets. The monster finally came into view, by some miracle looking only at their phone as they walked, but Red was sure they’d be able to hear. His panicked breaths, how wet he was under the movements of Blue’s hand, hell, even the pounding of his Soul. But if that were the case, the newcomer didn’t look up once, vanishing down the path after what felt like an eternity.

 

Blue was speaking again in an instant. “You’re close already, aren’t you?” he chuckled into Red’s neck, the low, deep tone of his voice sending a shock of intensity straight down to his groin. “Guess you liked it when that person walked by, then, hmm? Well, why don’t you just make a bit more noise, if getting caught really turns you on that much?”

 

The tears finally spilled over, warm on his already burning cheeks. Red was indeed close, unbearably close, and yes, he had liked it, on some twisted level. The final straw for Red, though, was when he registered the warmth and firmness beneath him, with Blue’s cock pressing into his sacrum. He didn’t even feel the pain as he bit into his tongue even harder, screaming out a moan low in his throat as he began to erratically buck his hips up into Blue’s hand. The Swap skeleton sped up in response, but it wasn’t even a second before he was sobbing within his sealed mouth, collapsing back against his fiance’s body and watching in defeat as his cum arced in the air. There seemed to be too much of it, far more than usual. Blue stroked him through the shots, telling him sweetly how cute and loved he was. Red wondered, then, why his lover seemed to take such delight in his doom. Some of his ectoplasm landed on the surface of the desk, glowing a bright crimson, but he was in no shape to make whatever feeble attempt he could muster to clean it.

 

Blue didn’t give Red time to bask in the afterglow. He was already shimmying Red’s pants down over his hips and grinding his clothed cock into the back of his pelvis. “Come on, Red. Be a good boy for me?”

 

No matter how wrecked he was, Red could never refuse the monster he loved when he used that phrase on him. Perhaps it was due to his being starved of praise until he had met Blue, but knowing that he was being or doing something ‘good’ elated him every time, unlike more personal comments, which flustered him. And so, he found himself summoning his body as instructed, weakly whining when Blue’s magic pressed into his through the smaller monster's pants.

 

“There we go,” Blue breathed, finally letting go of Red’s cock to bring the fluid soaked hand back to where their magic met. 

 

It was hard enough for Red to hold it together while Blue’s fingers were making a mess of him, so it wasn’t really that much of a surprise that a gasp escaped him when they were extracted and he found himself with a hard and familiar cock prying him open instead, despite his best efforts. “You feel so good,” Blue practically growled from behind him, returning his hand to its previous place on Red’s oversensitive length.

 

He choked on another sound, somewhere between a sob and a moan. Blue’s free arm left his midsection and instead shoved itself beneath his legs, where the Swap monster used his surprising amount of strength to lift Red off of his cock. Red’s eyes widened at that move, then snapped shut and squeezed another tear out when he was settled right back down, all the way to the hilt. He was bottom most of the time, but never like this. For all the times they had been together, he’d never been tossed around like such a ragdoll, at the complete and utter mercy of his partner. Blue had known what he was doing when he came to see him, and his plan had clearly worked.

 

Tears were waterfalling down Red’s cheeks, and his entire body was trembling. Blue’s breathing was finally starting to grow uneven as well, so he could only hope that he would cum soon and they could make a break for it, the rest of their shifts be damned. He knew that he would most likely have to suffer through another one of his own climaxes before then, though, considering how much of an overstimulated mess he already was. To such an extent, it seemed, that when he heard the voices of strange monsters approaching, the adrenaline rush and fear he got from it were much less severe than it had been before. He barely managed to hold in his yelp when Blue slid them from the chair and onto the ground, where Red landed on his hands and knees, the other monster still rooted deep inside of him. He sped up then, too, rutting into Red from behind with such strength that the Fell monster’s limbs gave out, and his chest collided with the ground. One of Blue’s hands came to push down on his skull, pressing his face down into the grass.

 

All Red could process were the footsteps and voices so close to him, the moans and little sobs he was uttering that the ground was absorbing, and then his own hot cum making a mess of his shirt when Blue’s hand grabbed him again. Warmth filled him a few moments later with a final and brutal thrust from the other monster, intensifying the second half of his orgasm. Red shivered at the long groan Blue let rumble in his throat as his cock was emptying itself inside of him, then gasped for breath around his sobs and whimpers when the hand on the back of his skull was removed. Blue pulled out of him and casually slid his shorts back up over his bruised ass, even as his cock was left to hang and drip in the air.

 

A loving kiss was planted on his cheek, and Red weakly opened the eyesocket that wasn’t still halfway smashed into the ground to find Blue smiling shyly at him, innocent and adorable persona restored. “Red? Are you alright, love?”

 

The eye fell shut again, and he nodded. “Y… Yeah. But you owe me one,” he added, grumbling.

 

Blue affectionately ran his thumb over Red’s cheekbone. “You’re right, I do.”

 

He was rolled onto his front, cleaned up, and helped back onto his chair. He didn’t have it in himself when Blue picked him up to protest or even realize what was really going on. They must have been on the move for at least ten minutes, Blue’s cum having been absorbed by Red’s magic, before he remembered that he was still supposed to be at work.

 

“W-Wait, Blue-”

 

“Don’t worry, Red,” the monster soothed. “Remember when I said Alphys gave me a couple extra hours off today? Well, she actually gave me the entire rest of the day off. In fact, she let you off the hook, too. I guess I was just too eager to tell you before now.”

 

It took him a minute, but when the information and everything it meant sunk in, he was about ready to dust the monster that was carrying him back to the house they were to be married in. “You fucking asshole.”

 

Blue giggled. “I know I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> More WIP titles, eh? For this, it was simply ' **Handie in Waterfall** '. How creative and charming, I know. I was actually encouraged by a friendo to leave it as the actual title, but I was strong enough to resist the temptation.


End file.
